Petit château fort
by duneline
Summary: Dieu n' a rien a fiche de l'humanité. Sam interpelle Dean sur son attitude envers Castiel... Slash/Yaoi: Dean/Castiel.


Voici un petit one-shot sur ce couple qui me fait décidément craquer :

Dean/Castiel !

Bonne lecture !

« Petit château fort » :

Sam attrapa son frère Dean par la manche et le poussa d'autorité dans la salle de bain.

Dean, interloqué et passablement contrarié par ce geste, lui adressa un regard mi-interrogateur et mi-exaspéré.

« -Dean, il faut qu'on parle ! Commença Sam, en prenant un ton grave. Je vois que tu ne saisis pas l'importance que Dieu a pour Castiel. »

L'ainé des Winchester fronça des sourcils, déconcerté et énervé. Pourquoi son cadet lui parlait-il de Dieu ? Surtout, d'un Dieu qui n'avait rien à fiche de l'Apocalypse et de l'humanité ?

« -Eh, bien ! Fit Dean, mécontent. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse si son Père est aux abonnés absents ? Il faudra que notre angelot s'y habitue aux pères qui déçoivent ! »

Sam soupira et secoua la tête, fatigué par l'attitude frondeuse de son frère quine désirait rien voir au-delà de son bout du nez.

D'ailleurs, il désapprouvait le comportement désinvolte que son ainé affectait d'avoir auprès de Castiel.

Castiel qui avait tout abandonné pour eux : Ses frères et sœurs anges et de là, même, devenant, un ange déchu.

« -Justement, Dean, c'est de ça dont je voudrais te parler ! Déclara Sam, en retenant promptement l'autre Winchester qui allait fuir. Ton attitude vis-à-vis de Castiel ! Ton ange a tout sacrifié pour toi et tu le traîtes parfois comme un boulet ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu éprouves de la gratitude pour lui ! La preuve : T'es-tu aperçu qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment ? Il est venu à nous ivre, je te signale ! »

Dean maugréa contre son frère qui avait le talent de mettre le doigt, là, où cela faisait mal. »-« -Je sais ! Râla-t-il, en baissant la tête, réfléchissant. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces emplumés de frères sont des idiots complets ! Puis, ce n'est pas mon ange ! »

« -Si, Castiel est ton ange ! Contra Sam, en pestant contre l'entêtement de son ainé à ne pas admettre l'évidence. Même Bobby l'a vu ! Tu crois qu'il aurait fait tout ça pour moi et pour l'humanité ? Ouvre un peu les yeux, Dean ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi qui s'obstine à ne rien voir ! Auprès de qui s'est –il humanisé à ce point ? Vers qui se confie-t-il ? Qui sauve-t-il toujours ? »

Dean dut admettre que son frère avait raison : Castiel avait trahi ses frères et sœurs pour lui. Non, pour Sam ou pour la race humaine. Mais bien pour lui.

Comment le Winchester l'avait-il remercié ? En continuant de traiter les anges d'imbéciles finis et en ne montrant que de l'irrespect envers les créatures célestes !

Bravo pour la gratitude !

En y réfléchissant d'un peu plus près, Dean remarqua que Sam s'inquiétait plus de la santé de Castiel et avait adopté un comportement mesuré envers Dieu et les anges.

« -Sache que Castiel signifie, en Espagnol, « petit château fort » ! Déclara Sam, d'une voix lasse. Tu comprends, cela, Dean ? »

Dean, en se souvenant de la correction qu'il avait reçu de la part de Castiel, songea que ce prénom ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il rit, amusé par sa propre réflexion.

S'attirant les foudres de Sam.

« -Tu me déçois, Dean ! Cria Sam, au bord de la fureur. Tu n'as pas saisi ? A ton avis, pourquoi Dieu l'a-t-il nommé ainsi ? Pourquoi Dieu t'a-t-il envoyé un « petit château fort »comme Ange protecteur ? Bon sang, Dean ! Cogite un peu ! Qui est toujours là pour toi ? T'a-t-il déjà abandonné ? Sa loyauté et son attachement envers toi et envers son Père en fait un « petit château fort » ! »

Dean cessa de rire sous les paroles de Sam. Il était vrai que Castiel, jusqu'à maintenant, ne l'avait jamais déçu. Accourant à chaque fois que l'ainé des Winchester l'appelait !

Inébranlable et intègre, malgré toutes les épreuves.

« -Je te rappelle que Castiel n'est pas le plus puissant des Anges et que c'est un « petit » château fort. Conclut Sam, en sortant de la salle de bain. Un conseil : Evite de draguer des filles devant lui. »

Son frère, rendu perplexe par la dernière phrase du cadet, resta un instant sans bouger et finit par comprendre.

Il se mordit la lèvre et se maudit d'avoir été si aveugle. Il s'extirpa de la salle d'eau et s'assit sur son lit.

« -Castiel ! Appela-t-il, doucement. Viens, s'il te plait ! »

Castiel, comme à son habitude, apparut et demeura debout devant Dean.

L'air absent et avec un sourire désabusé.

Dean réalisa la mine abattue de son ange, son expression amère et désespérée et ses vêtements froissés.

« -Tu voulais me voir, Dean ? » Fit Castiel, dont une brève lueur illumina ses yeux bleus éteints.

Le cœur de Dean se serra de compassion devant la détresse morale de Castiel.

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux, un peu embarrassé : Les grandes déclarations, les sentiments n'étaient pas son genre.

Mais il allait devoir s'y coller s'il désirait que Castiel se confia à lui.

« -Tu sais, Cas', j'ai l'habitude des pères qui ne sont pas à la hauteur. Commença Dean, hésitant. L'important est de se souvenir des bons moments passés avec eux. »

Castiel s'installa près de Dean, surprenant ainsi le jeune homme.

« -Comment fais-tu pour tenir le coup, Dean ? » Interrogea l'ange.

« -En chassant et en tuant des démons. Répondit Dean, avec un sourire. Castiel, je te demande pardon. J'ai été parfois dur avec toi. Totalement idiot aussi ! Sam m'a fait réaliser une chose que je ne voulais pas voir : Je t'aime bien. »

Castiel eut son adorable penchement de la tête pour montrer qu'il était un peu perdu.

Dean sourit, attendri et un sentiment de plénitude, inconnue de lui, s'empara de lui lorsque son ange lui adressa un merveilleux sourire plein de gratitude.

« -Merci, Dean. Fit Castiel, dont les yeux s'humidifièrent. C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. Je t'aime bien aussi, Dean. »

Alors, Dean eut un geste, que Sam et Bobby auraient qualifié de rare et d'exceptionnel, pour son ange : Il enlaça par la taille et le serra bien fort contre lui.

Castiel, désorienté, se laissa aller aux bras réconfortants de son protégé.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent, l'un de l'autre et se fixèrent dans les yeux.

Troublés et gênés.

Ce fut Dean qui initia le premier pas. Il attira Castiel par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

Patiemment. Savourant le goût des lèvres de son ange, son souffle et écoutant le battement de son cœur s'accélérer.

Castiel, figé d'abord, répondit timidement au baiser et son expression montra clairement qu'il appréciait.

Dean allongea son ange sur le lit, sous lui et lui sourit, affectueusement. Pour le rassurer.

Prenant son temps.

« -Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Fit Sam, qui surgit dans la pièce. Il est temps de quitter cette… »

Mais il s'interrompit devant le spectacle de son frère et de Castiel , sur le lit, qui se dévoraient des yeux.

« -Mince, Sam ! Gronda Dean qui envoya un regard furibond à son cadet qui rougit. On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ! »

« -Il a raison, Dean. Approuva Castiel, en se relevant du lit. Il nous faut partir. »

Dean soupira, frustré et adressant un regard meurtrier à son frère et se leva à tour.

« -Ok, mon « petit château fort » ! Accepta-t-il, en prenant Castiel dans ses bras. Mais à la prochaine halte, nous terminons notre conversation. »

Castiel, agréablement surpris que Dean connût la signification de son prénom, dit :

« -Mais nous ne discutions pas, Dean. Nous allions… »

Mais Dean, en voyant Sam hilare devant la naïveté de l'ange, intervint, rouge :

« -C'est une manière de parler, Cas' ! Une manière, seulement ! En route, j'ai hâte ! »

Et de devenir cramoisi sous le fou rire de Sam qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, sous le regard intrigué et perplexe de Castiel.

Fin.

Verdict ?

Note de l'auteur : Castiel vient de l'espagnol « castellum » qui signifie « petit château fort » ! Il faut avouer que cela lui va bien !


End file.
